


Jadikan Aku Yang Kedua (Dan Buatku Bahagia)

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes tidak pernah berpikir <i>tidak</i> menjadi yang pertama. Tapi—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jadikan Aku Yang Kedua (Dan Buatku Bahagia)

**Author's Note:**

> Disarankan sambil ngedengerin Jadikan Aku Yang Kedua-nya Astrid. Haha.

Bucky Barnes pernah jadi yang pertama—lebih dari tujuh puluh tahun yang lalu. Jauh sebelum Steve Rogers menjadi Captain America, sebelum mereka bahkan tahu apa itu _cinta_.

(‘Aku benci anak-anak berandal itu. Aku suka kau.’

‘Aw, aku juga suka padamu, Steve.’)

 

Bucky Barnes adalah yang pertama—teman pertama, sahabat pertama, _ciuman_ pertama. Oh, dia masih ingat betul, mengendap-endap di gang belakang rumah Steve, senja menjelang malam.

(‘ _Ssh_ , Steve, yang perlu kau lakukan cuma menempelkan bibirmu ke bibirku.’

‘—Eh? Begini?’)

 

Bucky Barnes seharusnya tetap jadi yang pertama. Semua tahu kalau mereka tidak terpisahkan. Taruh Bucky di militer, Steve mengikuti. Sekap Bucky di markas Hydra, Steve mencari. Jatuhkan Bucky dari jurang—

(‘Janji kita bakal terus bersama, Buck?’

‘Tentu saja, Bodoh. Siapa yang mau mengurusimu kalau bukan aku.’)

—dan lihat apa yang terjadi.

 

“Namanya Tony. Tony Stark. Dia putra Howard, kau percaya?”

Bucky duduk di sofa di ruang tengah apartemen Steve, pagi setelah Steve dan Sam mengajaknya berlari memutari blok. Hampir seminggu setelah ingatannya kembali, Steve menariknya bertemu dengan Sam—‘ _Ini tangan kananku sekarang, Buck. Sam Wilson._ ’—dan separo memaksa untuk bertemu dengan teman Avengers-nya. Bucky menolak tentu saja. Dia ingat si cewek Rusia berambut merah, hampir yakin pernah menembaknya sekali. Dia tahu Tony Stark— _God_ , bagaimana dia bisa bilang kalau kecelakaan Howard dan Maria Stark itu salahnya.

“Tony itu berisik, suka cari ribut, tapi dia orang baik,” Steve menyodorkan gelas berisi jus jeruk, yang diterima Bucky dengan tangan logamnya. Pria pirang itu tersenyum. “Kalian harus bertemu. Dia orang yang paling dekat denganku sekarang. Dan kau sahabatku.”

Steve mengatakannya seolah dua alasan itu bisa digabungkan. Tidak.

“Dia orang yang paling dekat denganmu sekarang?”

“ _Well_ , ya?” Bucky tahu raut wajah itu, kilas balik ke jaman perang, saat Steve bercerita tentang Peggy Carter. Bucky membencinya. “Um, aku sudah cerita kalau dia yang menemukanku di es? Dan membuatkan _shield_ baru untukku? Dari luar Tony memang kelihatan tidak peduli, tapi diam-diam dia memberimu semua yang kau butuhkan.”

Bucky tahu nada suara itu, kembali ke kawasan kumuh di Brooklyn, saat Steve menggebu bercerita tentang hamster kesayangannya, tentang kue buatan ibunya, tentang buku komiknya. Tentang hal yang membuatnya senang. Dan kali ini Steve bercerita tentang— “Tony Stark.”

“Kalian harus bertemu, oke?” Steve mengulangi.

“Kau suka padanya.” Itu bukan pertanyaan. Itu pernyataan.

“Ah.” Steve menggaruk belakang kepala, ada seraut merah muda di wajahnya. Perut Bucky tiba-tiba bergejolak aneh. “Itu. Belum official, memang, tapi kami sudah bersama sejak _New York_?” Dan untuk ketiga kalinya, Steve memaksa, “Aku ingin kau bertemu dengannya, Buck.”

Bucky menelan ludah.

 

Bucky Barnes tidak pernah berpikir _tidak_ menjadi yang pertama. Tapi—

(‘ _Jadikan aku yang kedua._ ’) (‘ _Buatlah diriku bahagia._ ’) (‘ _Walaupun kau tak kan pernah._ ') (‘ _Kumiliki selamanya._ ’)

—tapi kali ini dia sadar namanya bukan lagi yang teratas dalam daftar Steve.

 

"Oke," jawabnya. "Kapan?"

 


End file.
